Marilynn Monroe
Marilynn Monroe is a member of the Romanian Coven, an enemy clan of the Volturi's. She was originally a human servant of the Volturi, who was promptly turned after a short while by Adelina, whom came across her, dying and human in the dungeons of the Volturi. She is the mate of Vladimir and has been for at least a century and a half. Biography 'Early Life' 'Breaking Dawn' Physical Appearance As her name suggests, Marilynn resembles the famous Marilyn Monroe. She reflects Monroe's style, wearing her hair in the same retro style, and she even has a distinctive beauty mark on her cheek, close to her lips. Unlike Vladimir and Stefan, she has updated her style to include leather jackets and simple black tank-tops. She wears a set of extremely high platform boots in order to compensate for her disappointing height of 5'2" which makes her two inches shorter than her mate, Vladimir. Personality Marilynn is often described as being playful, but kind and friendly. She seems to enjoy engaging in sexual banter with her mate, Vladimir and even considers training with him enjoyable. She is deeply attached to her special ability, Instant Teleportation, and greatly enjoys using it, as shown when she demonstrated it in front of Bella Swan by teleporting herself and Renesmee onto a tree nearby. She also seems to have a profound love for children as she quickly and quite easily became attached to Renesmee and later told Bella that she desired a child. She has a strong distate for the shape-shifters, as shown when she continuously commented on the stench of the "dogs" in the movie and even several times in the book. However, because of her friendly attitude, she came to become at least trusting of them. In Alice's vision of the battle, she was shown trusting her life to shape-shifter Leah Clearwater. Powers & Abilities Standard Vampire Abilities: As a vampire, Marilynn posseses standard vampire abilities of heightened strength, vitality and hard skin. *'Strength': Marilynn's strength is standard as she was easily able to break Jacob Black's nose when she met him and rip members of the Volturi apart. She was also quite easily able to remove Kallias's head as shown in Alice's vision of the battle. Instant Teleportation Relationships Stefan Marilynn has a fairly good relationship with fellow coven mate, Stefan. As a result of being with the two founders of the Romanian Coven for at least a century, she has grown to be quite attached to the both of them. Stefan demonstrates a brotherly-type of relationship towards Marilynn and quickly became angry when she was shown to have been being overpowered by several Volturi guard members in Alice's vision of the battle. Marilynn reflects this relationship back, as she shows herself to be quite defensive when it comes to others speaking wrongly of Stefan or Vladimir and expresses a hate towards the Volturi for burning down their castles. Vladimir Vladimir is Mariynn's mate and her only other coven mate. Vladimir and Marilynn have been mates for over a century and a half, according to Stefan and are always close to each other. Marilynn hardly ever leaves Vladimir's side, even when she is requested not to be. She is highly loyal to him and will even die to protect him as long as it means he can live long enough to get revenge on the Volturi. Marilynn demonstrates an understanding of Vladimir and his actions, having been easily able to tell that he was going to help the Cullen's from the start, although it was mostly out of hate for the Volturi. Adelina Marilynn's creator. Marilynn was created in the dungeons of the Volturi by Adelina, who came across her when she was dying and human. Deciding that she would die if she didn't, Adelina turned Marilynn in hopes of saving her life. This did indeed work, but when her special ability, Instant Teleportation developed, she quickly became a target for becoming a member of the Volturi and escaped from Italy and ending up stranded in Romania. After Adelina turned and then abandoned Marilynn, she developed extreme resentment towards Adelina for this abandonment and this resentment made her begin to train to use her ability so that she may defeat Adelina and kill her for her neglectful actions. Trivia *Marilynn adopts her name from Marilyn Monroe, whom she resembles. Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Mated Vampires Category:Vampires With Special Abilities